OS Swanfire : Will you marry me?
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé (AU SwanFire) : Neal et Emma se connaissent depuis l'enfance et sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se sont toujours appréciés. Jusqu'alors, ce qu'ils ressentaient profondément l'un pour l'autre était caché, ils n'ont jamais su se l'avouer. Puis un beau jour, Neal prend son courage à deux mains. Il invite son amie au restaurant et va faire une demande des plus inattendus.


**Coucou! Comme le dit si bien un dicton : "Jamais 2 sans 3" ! :). Voici un autre OS un peu plus long ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>OS SwanFire: Will you marry me ?<strong>

_« Restaurant Bellevue », _Port de Portland vers 12 h 30 (juillet 2012).

_ « Je dois t'avouer qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai invité pour une raison bien précise. J'ai une question à te poser Emma… » commença à dire Neal d'un air hésitant, vêtu d'un costume impeccable.

Sa meilleure amie Emma Swan était assise en face de lui à une table. Elle portait une robe rose claire et avait ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un restaurant chic, placé dans un coin privé avec côté vu sur le port. La jeune femme l'observa quelque peu intriguer.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neal ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux depuis tes 10 ans avec le nid de serpents qu'on a trouvé près d'un champ, constata Emma amusée.

_ Parce que c'est important. Tu sais que je tiens à toi. On est amis depuis tellement longtemps et on ne s'est jamais séparé comme d'autres pour des broutilles. Bien sûr, on a eu nos engueulades, mais on s'est toujours réconciliés. On ne pouvait pas supporter de rester longtemps fâché, toi et moi. Après nous avons pris des routes différentes pour nos études, alors nous nous sommes moins vus et cela a été difficile…, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

_ Oui, en effet… je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. J'ai pleuré pendant des mois comme une gamine en serrant un oreiller contre moi parce que je regrettais de ne pas t'avoir retenu, de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas… J'avais peur, peur que ce ne soit pas partager alors j'ai préféré préserver ce qu'on avait, songea la jeune femme blonde, attristée.

_… Puis il y a eu les vacances, on s'est revu et rien n'avait changé. Même maintenant que nous avons tous les deux un travail. Toi détective en free-lance et moi, ingénieur en informatique.

_ Je coince les cibles de mes clients et toi, tu attrapes les virus et compagnie pour ton entreprise. On est un sacré tandem tous les deux, avoua Emma en riant légèrement.

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi… Nous avons tellement de points en commun et en même temps nous sommes différents de caractère. Toi, tu es buté, affirma son compagnon avec sincérité.

_ Et toi, avec ton légendaire calme ! Ne commence pas ce jeu-là avec moi, Cassidy ! » répliqua sa voisine en le pointant de son index gauche, d'un geste faussement menaçant.

Il sourit d'un air malicieux. Le sourire de Neal fit fondre Emma. Par conséquent, elle laissa tomber sa main qu'elle entrelaça avec l'autre, tentant de cacher son trouble.

_ « Tu es trop fière…, ajouta-t-il.

_ Tu es un idiot fini. Tu veux ruiner ce déjeuner ?

_ Bien sûr que non c'était juste pour illustrer, tempéra-t-il d'un ton posé.

_ Bah, tu sais ce que j'en pense de ton illustration », déclara la jeune femme détective avec un sourire entendu.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ « Oui, je le sais. Quel caractère ! Tu me feras toujours rire. Bon sang, Emma… Tout ça…, lâcha-t-il dans le vent d'un geste de la main sans rien ajouter d'autre.

_ Oui ?

_ Tout ça pour revenir à l'essentiel, murmura Neal.

_ Ok, la question que tu dois me poser. Je t'écoute.

_ Tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir ? implora-t-il d'un air anxieux.

_ Là tu me fais peur.

_ Fais-moi confiance. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ce n'est que moi. Puis… ce n'est qu'une question.

_ D'accord… »

Emma scruta avec attention son compagnon. Ce dernier posa ses yeux marron sur sa tarte au citron avant de les relever et de la dévisager avec intensité.

_ « Pour tout ça… Emma… Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle resta immobile, incapable de bouger ou de lâcher un mot. Les mains tremblèrent alors elle les cacha rapidement sous la table. C'était une blague ou quoi ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui faisait-il une telle déclaration ? Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. Pourquoi voulait-il se marier avec elle alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ses deux mots qu'elle désirait tant entendre de sa bouche dans ses rêves les plus fous ?

_ « Tu rêves ma pauvre fille. Il te fait marcher. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te taquine. À coup sûr, c'est un pari avec August, » se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

August était le cousin d'Emma et l'ami de Neal.

_ « Emma… dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, interpella son ami d'enfance.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? Si c'est le cas, c'est de très mauvais goût, Mr Cassidy, annonça sa voisine d'un ton froid.

_ Non ce n'est pas une blague, Emma. Je suis sérieux. S'il te plaît, prends le temps d'y réfléchir », pria-t-il avec inquiétude.

C'est alors qu'elle le contempla avec surprise.

_ « Non ce n'est pas possible. Ça va trop vite, il y a anguille sous roche. Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? pensa-t-elle, d'un air dépassé.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

_ Nous sommes complémentaires toi et moi. On s'est toujours soutenu puis… tu es célibataire et moi aussi » répondit-il avec franchise.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres tant il avait peur. C'était tellement maladroit, tellement imparfait. Il faut dire que Neal aimait énormément Emma, et ce depuis longtemps. Cette évidence lui était tombée dessus un beau jour d'été, il n'avait alors que 14 ans et elle, 13.

_*Début du flashback*_

_Il y avait eu un bal annuel un soir dans leur village natal qui était en pleine campagne. Tout le monde était sur leur trente et un discutant près des buffets ou dansant sous la grande tonnelle installée à cette occasion. Plein de jeunes et de parents dansaient ainsi que des vieux, seule Emma était assise sur une chaise dans un coin scrutant avec nostalgie et sûrement envie les danseurs. C'était la première fois que Neal la voyait en robe. Elle était si jolie les cheveux détachés et avec cette robe blanche en dentelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait vu Emma qu'en jean, short ou salopette. Un vrai garçon manqué… mais pas ce soir-là. Neal se regarda d'un œil critique. Il portait une chemise blanche, un jean noir et s'était peigné les cheveux. Était-il suffisamment présentable ? Il scruta les autres adolescents et fut rapidement rassuré. Il n'était pas habitué aux fêtes publiques, généralement il les évitait, mais pas cette fois-ci. Ses deux amis y étaient présents c'est pourquoi il avait fait l'effort de sortir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il marchait vers Emma. Cette dernière en sentant une présence releva les yeux et le vit. Elle lâcha un sourire heureux. Neal Cassidy était venu._

__ « Salut, Em', dit Neal tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches._

__ Salut Neal…_

__ Tu es toute seule ? s'enquit-il, curieux._

__ Oui. August est tombé malade cet après-midi donc il est au lit à l'heure actuelle, informa Emma._

__ Oh, pas de chance…_

__ Ouais…, murmura-t-elle._

__ Et donc… tu es quand même venu ?_

__ Oui. Je voulais voir comment c'était puis comme tu avais promis que tu passerais, je ne voulais pas te faire faux-bond, annonça la jeune adolescente avec sérieux._

__ Nous sommes voisins, tu aurais pu juste me prévenir en allant frapper à la maison._

__ Euh…_

__ Mince, je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je voulais le voir quand même ce soir. Sans August, songea-t-elle, effarée en se mordillant la lèvre._

__ Ça va ?_

__ Euh oui, oui. Ça m'est sorti de la tête, excuse-moi, mentit-elle._

__ Plutôt mourir que de lui dire que je l'aime. » pensa-t-elle, mortifiée et craintive._

_Neal la regarda d'un air intrigué puis suivit de nouveau le regard d'Emma vers la piste de danse. Il était évident qu'elle aimerait danser…_

__ « Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? proposa-t-il tel un gentleman en tendant sa main vers elle._

__ M… Moi ? bredouilla-t-elle, ébahie._

__ Oui, toi. C'est plus joyeux d'être sur la piste qu'assis sur une chaise… tu ne crois pas ? _

__ Je… J'aimerai, mais… mais je ne sais pas danser, souffla-t-elle d'un air dépité._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrais. Belle m'a appris quelques leçons de danse il y a un an._

__ Je… je ne veux pas te faire honte, murmura Emma Swan._

__ Tu ne me feras jamais honte. Viens. »_

_Et sans attendre, il attrapa sa main et la guida sur la piste de fortune où les autres personnes danser. Il mit la main gauche d'Emma sur son épaule droite et prit de son autre main la sienne. Neal posa alors sa main droite sur la taille de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux. L'adolescente semblait intimidée._

__ « Fais-moi confiance. Je vais te guider, rassura-t-il._

__ Mmh d'accord »_

_Puis il entama les premiers pas doucement et peu à peu Emma enregistra la base des pas d'une valse classique. En réussissant ces mouvements avec grâce et simplicité, elle lâcha un rire et un sourire joyeux qu'elle n'adressa qu'à Neal. C'est à ce moment précis que le regard de ce dernier changea pour sa meilleure amie. Un sentiment plus fort commençait à naître dans son coeur et ne faisait que s'accroître. _

_*Fin du flashback*_

Neal ne voulait pas la perdre…

_ « Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. La manière dont il dit les choses… il n'y a pas d'amour dans l'histoire. Il aime notre amitié c'est tout », songea Emma, peinée.

Elle se releva brusquement, interrompant les pensées de son voisin d'en face.

_ « Emma, qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

_ Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu… Tu as tout gâché, s'écria Emma avant de partir précipitamment de la salle du restaurant.

_ EMMA ! » cria-t-il en se levant, tous les convives aux autres tables se retournèrent et assistèrent à cette scène.

La jeune femme détective l'ignora et quitta les lieux, les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Emma… Mais je suis… amoureux de toi » souffla-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise avec tristesse.

Neal sortit de la poche de sa veste l'écrin tout en passant une main sur son visage.

_ « Elle ne ressent rien pour moi. J'ai tout foiré. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait espérer ? » lâcha-t-il d'un air blessé en songeant à une conversation qu'il avait eu il y a trois semaines avec le cousin d'Emma.

_*Début du flashback*_

_Neal était passé un weekend dans son village natal pour voir son père et Belle. Il en avait profité par la même occasion pour voir August le samedi après-midi. Les deux amis s'étaient installés dans le jardin._

__ « Tu as essayé de voir si Emma était chez elle ? interrogea August en sirotant sa bière dans une chaise longue._

__ Non, il n'y avait pas sa voiture. J'imagine qu'elle est chez elle à Portland dans l'Oregon, annonça son ami sérieusement, assis sur un tabouret._

__ D'accord… Quoi de beau à Seattle ? Ton boulot te plaît toujours autant ?_

__ Oui ça va. Et toi, ton roman ? Il tient toujours la route ? _

__ Ah ah… C'est nickel de mon côté, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! assura le brun barbu vêtu de lunettes solaires._

__ Très bien ! » répondit Neal tout en buvant une gorgée de sa bière._

_August l'observa à travers ses lunettes de soleil puis fit mine de regarder le paysage._

__ « Et sinon toujours célibataire ? Tu m'avais parlé d'une fameuse fille… Tamara c'est ça, tu la vois toujours ?_

__ Non. Il n'y a pas eu plus de trois rendez-vous et c'était amplement suffisant, soupira Neal Cassidy._

__ Ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Il n'y a pas eu la petite étincelle ? _

__ C'est ça… puis je ne sais pas, je ne la sentais pas sincère dans ce qu'elle disait », marmonna l'ingénieur en informatique._

_August releva ses lunettes et bougea pour se mettre en face de Neal, d'un air interdit._

__ « Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me prendre pour un c** ? s'enquit le fils Booth._

__ Non, c'est la stricte vérité. asséna-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils._

__ Vraiment ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec ma cousine, et ce depuis des années ? »_

_Le cœur de Neal se serra, était-il si transparent ? Il répondit par le silence, quelque peu contrarié qu'August ait découvert son secret._

__ « Cela fait des années que j'ai douté. Vous avez toujours bien réussi à m'embrouiller tous les deux avec votre sens de l'amitié. Toujours ensemble. Une fois, vous avez même fait le mur en catimini et vous ne m'en avez rien dit ! s'écria celui-ci._

__ Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis. On a trouvé une cabane tous les deux dans une forêt et on voulait voir comment c'était de nuit. On avait bien l'attention de t'en parler le lendemain et… c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi on t'a embrouillé avec notre amitié ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. _

__ Neal… Es-tu en train de me nier que tu as des sentiments pour Emma ? »_

_Ce dernier prit un air sérieux._

__ « Non. Mais si tu sous-entends qu'Emma ressent la même chose, ça, ça m'étonnerait ! répliqua le fils Cassidy._

__ Tu as peut-être mal interprété les signaux ? risqua le cousin de la blonde._

__ Il n'y avait aucun signal, je te dis ! Enfin, c'est d'Emma dont on parle ! La fille fière, indépendante, tête brûlée. Elle n'est pas fleur bleue et ça ne l'intéressait pas les rencontres. Elle préférait faire un petit boulot qu'aller à une fête étudiante._

__ Ton portrait craché ! rétorqua August._

__ Arrête, veux-tu !_

__ Si elle n'a jamais voulu s'intéresser à des hommes, c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison, non ? Peut-être que quelqu'un en particulier lui plaît depuis le début et elle ne se concentre que sur lui. Emma a fait de brèves sorties il y a quelques années… je crois que c'était la période où tu voyais Tamara JUSTEMENT. Elle avait été boire avec un certain Killian. C'était un play-boy, elle a vite lâché l'affaire comme toi. Selon moi, c'est limpide. Vous n'y arrivez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Tu dois aller la voir. Tu dois tenter quelque chose. Sinon tu vivras dans le regret frangin, avoua August avec sincérité._

__ Ce n'est pas aussi simple…_

__ Invite-la au restaurant, parler du passé, promets-lui la lune, n'importe quoi qui puisse te permettre de savoir si ce que tu ressens est partagé en tout cas… Tu vis à 3h de chez elle et vous vous voyez quoi… une ou deux fois par mois ? Avant, vous vous voyez tous le temps. Pourquoi tant de distance depuis les cinq dernières années ?_

__ Pour préserver notre amitié. Je ne veux pas la perdre._

__ Tu ne la perdras pas, fais-moi confiance. »_

_*Fin du flashback*_

_ « Que vais-je faire ? » songea-t-il, abattu par la douleur, par le rejet de la seule personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p><em>Appartement d'Emma, quelques heures plus tard… <em>

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le cœur à travailler suite à l'incident du midi. Elle s'était enfermée chez elle et elle avait pleuré de chagrin, comme il y a de nombreuses années. Neal ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait juste demandé un contrat de mariage entre amis, rien à voir avec de l'amour. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre à quel point cela lui faisait du mal ? Il était hors de question de s'engager ou de se marier sans amour. Elle avait beau être garçon manqué, elle aimait aussi être féminine et se sentir aimée, appréciée telle qu'elle est.

Le reste de l'après-midi, elle le passa en tenue décontractée c'est-à-dire maillot large, jogging et pantoufles. Elle regarda la télé en tenant un coussin contre elle, un chocolat chaud sur sa table basse. Il était 20h et elle n'avait pas envie de manger. Toute cette histoire avec Neal l'avait chamboulé et à présent, elle ne savait pas comment se comportait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Seront-ils toujours amis ou bien… leur amitié sera-t-elle finie ? Elle renifla tout en gardant la télécommande dans sa main quand soudain, on frappa bruyamment à sa porte. Elle sursauta puis la seconde suivante, elle se figea. Qui pouvait bien toquer à cette heure ? Une cible mécontente ? La jeune femme détective prit la batte de baseball qui traînait dans un coin du salon par sécurité et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ « C'est moi, Emma, marmonna une voix familière légèrement pâteuse.

_ Neal ? » lança-t-elle, surprise avant d'ouvrir et de le voir sur le pas de sa porte, complètement ivre.

Il était méconnaissable. Ces cheveux bruns n'étaient plus aussi disciplinés, sa cravate rouge était à moitié dénouée, sa chemise blanche était sortie de son pantalon et il avait dans une main, une bouteille de bourbon presque vide.

_ « Ma parole, t'es soûl ! s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

_ Yep ! » répondit-il avec un sourire bien à lui.

Jamais de toute sa vie, elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état-là. Pour éviter que les voisins surgissent du palier, Emma le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier tituba jusqu'au canapé et s'affala dessus.

_ « Neal, donne-moi ça ! ordonna la blonde en allant vers lui et tentant de récupérer la bouteille.

_ Mmh… Oui, m'dame ! » grommela-t-il, lâchant son emprise sur la boisson.

Le reste du bourbon fut vidé dans l'évier et la jeune femme posa la bouteille sur le plan de travail en méditant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était totalement surréaliste. Neal Cassidy a toujours été sérieux, calme, réservé et surtout prudent avec l'alcool. Il n'aimait pas cette boisson en plus. Elle retourna auprès de lui. Ce dernier était assis de travers sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Emma tapota son épaule.

_ « Hey, il faut qu'on parle ! » intima Emma, déterminée.

Neal ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et releva lentement son visage vers celui de sa compagne. Il avait un regard accablé.

_ « De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Ce n'est pas suffisant de m'avoir brisé le cœur ? lança-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

_ De… quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oui, parfaitement. Tu es partie comme une… comme une voleuse. Tu m'as fait la promesse de ne pas t'enfuir et au final, c'est ce que tu as fait, lâcha l'homme grisé d'un air sombre.

_ Enfin Neal, tu ne pouvais pas être sérieux ! Tu me sors ça, du jour au lendemain, et je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? On ne fait pas cette demande à la légère. Tu… Tu ne tiens même pas compte de mes sentiments, signala la jeune femme, furieuse.

_ Je t'ai demandé d'y réfléchir. Je n'attendais pas… une réponse tout de suite. Tu m'as dit que MOI je n'avais pas de cœur. Sérieusement ? T'es-tu mis à place ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'appréhendais ce déjeuner ? marmonna-t-il tout en essayant de se redresser et de se lever.

_ Je…

_ Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je viens de… balayer des années d'amitié… juste pour voir ta réaction suite à cette demande, pour savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

_ Pour… pourquoi tu avais besoin de faire ça ? » balbutia Emma, à deux doigts de craquer.

Neal vacilla légèrement vers elle et la scruta dans le blanc des yeux.

_ « Si tu étais resté suffisamment… longtemps sur cette chaise, je t'aurais dit que depuis ce soir de bal quand j'avais 14 ans, j'étais tombé… éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille en robe blanche. Si je ne l'ai pas dit avant… c'est parce que je ne voulais pas être rejeté pire… de perdre son amitié. Mais à quoi bon, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière et prétendre être de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de son compagnon. Il l'essuya sans rien dire, s'écarta d'Emma et vint prendre appui contre une poutre. La jeune femme détective à côté de lui était figée par ces révélations.

_ « Alors depuis tout ce temps… » songea-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Emma se retourna vers Neal. Il fermait les yeux et serra ses paupières comme si un mal l'habiter. Son ami ne s'était jamais dévoilé comme ça et surtout autant. Étant toujours aussi soûl, le syndrome de vérité avait été enclenché.

_ « Tu m'aimes depuis toutes ces années ? chuchota-t-elle près de lui.

_ À quoi bon de le dire… J'ai parfaitement compris le message quand tu es partie. Si ça ne t'embête pas… je dormirai sur ton canapé ce soir, fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je reprendrai la route demain matin. Après tu ne me reverras plus, exposa l'ingénieur en informatique d'un air ailleurs.

_ Quoi ? » pensa-t-elle, mortifiée.

Emma Swan frappa l'épaule de Neal du poing, énervée. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils, surpris.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ronchonna-t-il, contrarié.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, qu'un crétin ! »

À chaque mot, elle le ponctua d'une frappe.

_ « Si tu le dis… », soupira-t-il, d'un ton fatigué.

Il leva les yeux en l'air. C'est alors qu'Emma attrapa la cravate rouge de son compagnon, tira dessus et le fit pencher vers elle. Neal n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la blonde écrasa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Soudain, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'unirent. Emma put sentir l'odeur et les effluves de l'alcool dans la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. L'instant d'après, le baiser prit fin. Il fut des plus bref. La jeune femme s'écarta de lui. Son premier baiser avec lui ne fut pas des plus romantiques et cela la chagrina quelque peu.

_ « Viens… Il est hors de question que tu dormes dans ce canapé. On parlera demain. » décréta la femme que Neal aime, en tirant sur sa cravate et l'amenant dans sa chambre.

Neal Cassidy semblait totalement perdu par ce geste. Il ne répliqua pas et n'opposa même pas de résistance après ça.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin…<em>

Neal se réveilla avec un mal de crâne ponctué par des piaillements d'oiseaux qui se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur. Il se redressa légèrement quand il sentit un poids contre lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit une tête blonde contre son torse. Le fils Cassidy essaya de se souvenir d'hier soir, il n'eut que de très vague flash. Il se pencha pour voir de qui il s'agissait et son cœur cessa de battre quand il reconnut le visage de la personne endormie.

_ « Emma… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans le lit avec elle ? Puis… pourquoi je suis torse nu ? » pensa-t-il, inquiet avant de se figer et relever le drap rapidement pour regarder en dessous.

Il soupira de soulagement en rabattant le tissu. Neal était en boxer. Il ne s'était certainement rien passé. L'homme brun tenta de se concentrer sur les évènements de la veille. Après le départ d'Emma, il avait erré en ville, finit par acheter de l'alcool et s'était soûlé sur un banc près du port. Par la suite, Neal serait retourné voir Emma à son appartement, il y aurait eu une discussion houleuse puis… c'est le noir total. Le jeune homme regarda alors sa Emma. Elle dormait paisiblement contre lui. Que faisait-elle contre lui en pyjama ? Il fronça de nouveau des sourcils sérieusement. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ça ? Il était totalement perdu. Soudain, la belle endormie bougea dans son sommeil et se colla contre lui avec un soupir de contentement.

_ « Était-elle en train de rêver ? » songea-t-il, nerveux tout en regard la pièce dans laquelle il était.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent alors sur la coiffeuse d'Emma, mobilier assez féminin. Sur le miroir, il y avait de nombreuses photos et Neal les reconnut tous. La plupart étaient des photos de lui et d'Emma. Bon sang, il avait vraiment tout gâché avec cette histoire de mariage. Il soupira tristement en passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles. À ce moment-là, ce bruit fit réveiller la jeune femme et elle observa silencieusement Neal.

_ « Salut… », murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Son compagnon la contempla avec appréhension.

_ « Bonjour…, répondit-il avec embarras.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai préféré que tu dormes dans un lit que dans un vieux canapé, informa Emma en se redressant d'un coude.

_ Ok… et c'est toi qui m'as…, évoqua Neal en montrant du doigt son torse.

_ Oui… Pour que tu sois à l'aise pour dormir.

_ D'accord…, marmonna-t-il, préoccupé.

_ Tu te rappelles d'hier soir ? questionna la jeune femme blonde, soucieuse.

_ Vaguement…

_ On doit parler de certaines choses que tu m'as dites hier soir. Il faut qu'on mette ça au clair.

_ Emma, je t'en prie. Hier, ce déjeuner m'a suffi. Je ne veux plus en parler.

_ Eh bien moi, si. Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Mr Cassidy ! » prévint-elle tout en se relevant légèrement de manière à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Neal la scruta avec anxiété avant de détourner le regard.

_ « Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Tu as raison… Je n'aurais pas dû partir de la sorte comme… comme une voleuse. J'aurais dû t'écouter jusqu'au bout », plaida-t-elle d'un air réfléchi.

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds détachés et risqua un œil vers lui. Neal l'écoutait sans rien ajouter à ses propos.

_ « Seulement voilà, tu ne sais pas tout. Cette demande m'a bouleversé, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne te croyais même pas ! J'ai pensé que c'était un pari entre August et toi.

_ On n'est plus des enfants. Ça n'a rien à voir ! signala Neal.

_ Je sais, je sais… J'ai fini par comprendre. Tu as été des plus francs hier soir. Tu m'as avoué des choses qui me semblent encore impossible à croire. Pas que je doute à nouveau de ta sincérité c'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Tu as gardé tout ça pour toi depuis que nous sommes ados et moi, je n'ai rien vu. avoua-t-elle, en larmes.

_ Emma… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquièta-t-il en la voyant pleurer devant lui.

_ Tu m'aimais depuis tous ce temps, depuis ce bal et tu as toujours eu peur que ce ne soit pas partagé alors tu n'as rien dit.

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à garder des secrets. »

Neal la contempla sans comprendre.

_ « Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea celui-ci.

_ On a été autant aveugle l'un que l'autre, certifia Emma.

_ Non… est-elle en train de dire ce que je pense ? cogita-t-il, stupéfait.

_ J'ai tout fait pour ne pas le montrer moi aussi. J'ai exactement fait comme toi. Seulement à force d'être toujours avec toi, ça m'a beaucoup travaillée et les sentiments n'ont fait que s'intensifier. Une fois, j'ai failli tout lâcher. Malheureusement, j'avais peur des conséquences, peur que tu ne t'éloignes encore plus si je te disais la vérité, admit-elle.

_ Quand ça ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le cœur affolé.

_ Le jour où tu as déménagé pour la première fois.

_ L'université… nous n'étudions pas au même endroit et nous étions trop loin pour nous voir.

_ Oui. On se voyait juste pour les vacances et encore nous avions tellement de travail.

_ Bon sang, Emma…, murmura Neal, attristé.

_ Pendant des mois, je me retenais de te harceler par téléphone, de te solliciter. J'avais peur de me trahir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer et de me sentir impuissante. J'étais désespérée… »

Neal posa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa bien-aimée pour essuyer ses larmes.

_ « Cela a été la période la plus difficile que j'ai eu à traverser aussi. Tu me manquais terriblement…, informa-t-il.

_ Toi aussi… mais finalement, on a réalisé que pour préserver notre amitié, le mieux qu'il fallait faire c'était de moins se voir et on n'a jamais su que c'était partagé.

_ Oui… J'ai essayé de me résigner, de t'oublier en vain.

_ J'ai fait la même chose, mais personne n'arrivait à ta cheville », sanglota-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Neal l'attira alors à lui et la serra dans ses bras, le visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

_ « Si c'était le cas pourquoi as-tu pris peur hier au restaurant? Je sais que ma demande n'était pas parfaite, mais dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à t'enfuir ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_ On n'est jamais sorti ensemble, Neal et tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais pendant ton discours. Je pensais que tu me proposais un contrat de mariage formel entre amis. Moi, je voulais me marier par amour. Aussi étonnant soit-il.

_ J'ai… J'ai été maladroit. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais avant de te poser la question. J'étais tellement stressé…, s'expliqua-t-il, penaud.

_ J'imagine… mais n'était-ce pas extrême de me faire cette proposition ? Me dire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi suffisait, tu sais.

_ Peut-être, mais… autant que tu le saches… Je ne veux me marier avec personne d'autre que toi. » affirma son amoureux avec gravité.

Ce dernier releva la tête puis contempla les magnifiques yeux émeraude et larmoyants de la femme qu'il adore.

_ « Je t'aime, Em', glissa l'homme brun.

_ Je t'aime, Neal », souffla-t-elle, heureuse.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse. C'était différent d'hier. Il y avait tellement de douceur et de volupté dans ce baiser. Celui-ci cachait plein de promesses futures. Quelques minutes après, ils cessèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

_ « Ma douce Emma… tu arrives encore à me surprendre. Une fleur bleue qui s'ignore…

_ Moque-toi !

_ Il faudra remercier ton cousin. Il avait vu juste pour nous deux. C'est lui qui m'a poussé il y a quelques semaines à aller te voir, à me confesser, tenter quelque chose pour voir ta réaction. Selon lui c'était évident. J'étais sceptique à son discours, mais je n'ai pas voulu avoir de regrets, c'est pourquoi je t'ai contacté peu après.

_ Tu as bien fait…, assura-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé.

_ Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu m'épargner une gueule de bois. Ça fait un mal de chien ! marmonna-t-il, en faisant une mine triste.

_ Je vais aller te chercher un cachet et de l'eau. » répondit-elle d'une voix tendre avec un petit rire bien à elle.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du lit et ouvrit la porte puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps-là, Neal remit son pantalon et sa chemise puis chercha quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit l'écrin noir. Il l'ouvrit et scruta pensivement le solitaire sans prétention en argent. Soudain, Emma surgit avec un verre et un Efferalgan. Neal referma la boite et la posa sur sa veste sans rien dire puis il la remercia, acceptant le verre et le cachet qu'elle tendait. Il mit le cachet dans sa bouche et but une gorgée d'eau ensuite, il déposa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet juste à côté de lui. Quant à la jeune femme, celle-ci s'était agenouillée et avait prit l'écrin dans ses mains.

_ « Je peux ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

_ Bien sûr. De toute façon, il t'est destiné », indiqua Neal Cassidy posément.

Emma l'ouvrit et contempla la bague avec un petit sourire secret. Elle le toucha d'un doigt. Cela la démangeait de l'essayer.

_ « Tentée ? interrogea Neal amusé, en croisant les bras.

_ Il faut au moins vérifier que c'est à ma taille, argua-t-elle.

_ Eh bien, vas-y. »

La jeune femme glissa alors le solitaire en argent à son annulaire gauche et il entra sans peine. L'objet était pile à sa taille. Elle tendit la main face à elle, le scruta avec intérêt et l'enleva la minute suivante.

_ « La bague est très jolie. Elle est parfaite. » acquiesça-t-elle d'un air faussement humble.

Neal lâcha un rire à ces propos puis Emma vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui rendit la bague. Cette dernière fut posée dans la paume droite de son compagnon.

_ « Dans quelques semaines, redemande-le-moi. En attendant, rattrapons le temps perdu en rencard et bien d'autres choses. Ensuite, nous aurons le temps de réfléchir à nos boulots, à tout le reste. T'es d'accord ? proposa sa dulcinée.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » reconnut-il, attendri par son geste.

Emma lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, chanceuse qu'un tel bonheur puisse enfin se concrétiser. À présent, les deux amoureux pourront profiter pleinement de leur amour au grand jour.

**FIN**

**Vos avis? :3**


End file.
